


If You Love Her, Let Her Go

by kxro_2



Series: Pining Luka [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxro_2/pseuds/kxro_2
Summary: Luka loved Marinette enough to let her chase after the person that had left the hole in her heart. Afterall, she deserved everything good in the world. She was a budding flower, and he wanted to look after it and watch it bloom beautifully. Watch her bloom. The smile she wore never ceased to make his heart jolt. It sent butterflies to his stomach.





	If You Love Her, Let Her Go

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1AM in 30 minutes

Her eyes were all he could think about. Those crystal blue orbs littered with specks of confusion had drawn him in the first time he had met her. Ever since then, her sweet melodic voice kept replaying in his head, and no matter how much he tried to expel it, the attempts drew him nowhere. In fact, it only made it worse.

 

Her heart had been riddled with conflict, then. He could practically hear her heart thumping painfully against her ribcage, wanting its way out into the world to be free from its isolated prison where love went unreciprocated. She wanted to feel loved, her whole being radiated loneliness and chaos. Soothing the inner turmoil even just a bit was what he wanted. No, what he utterly craved.

 

To be there for her in times of need. To be by her side forever and always. To put out the fire that had been spreading like wildfire. Supporting her would be a dream come true even if she didn't look at him in the way he wanted. What he wanted wasn't important, however. Her happiness was all he cared about.

 

Luka Couffaine had fallen head over heels for Marinette.

 

She was powerful, brave and sincere. Marinette never gave up on her friends and fought for what she thought was right. She was a steady melody, passionate and determined, unlike any he had heard before. Despite this, she was vulnerable. There was a hole in her heart that wanted to be closed desperately, but only by a specific person.

 

Luka loved Marinette enough to let her chase after the person that had left the hole. Afterall, she deserved everything good in the world. She was a budding flower, and he wanted to look after it and watch it bloom beautifully. Watch her bloom. The smile she wore never ceased to make his heart jolt. It sent butterflies to his stomach.

 

The attraction was inexplicable. How had he fallen head first in love so deeply, he didn't have the answer. What he did know was that he wanted her to keep smiling no matter what it cost. No matter what he had to give up, no matter how much it hurt him, the smile was the most important thing to him, more than anything in the world.

 

The sadness was the worst part. The other fool didn't see how much of a charmer she really was. Luka didn't dislike Adrien, he was envious. That was the only negative emotion he harbored towards him. Other than that, he was a pretty cool guy. Adrien was the one who made Marinette stutter and stumble like she'd forgotten she had a tongue. It was cute to watch her in the state if he ignored the painful keen at the back of his head. He was happy for her.

 

But Adrien didn't treat her right. The way he wanted him to treat her, at least. Marinette only deserved the best. She deserved love, and if Adrien wouldn't be able to supply that, he would.

 

It was difficult to see those ocean eyes dark with hopelessness. Like the reflection of the sky had vanished and the stars ceased to twinkle. No, he needed to see it twinkle. He needed the sky to reflect brightly through her eyes, as clear as crystal as she was in person. A sad look didn't suit her.

 

Luka promised himself to make her happy.

 

Adrien clearly wasn't cutting it. He was too blind to see the treasure right in from of him. Luka wasn't, however. He saw Marinette through inside and outside. She was an amazing person. She was divine, like a goddess who just needed to be worshipped.

 

Marinette had made herself home inside of his head and quite frankly, he welcomed her. If he couldn't have her in person, she could at least remain as his in his thoughts.


End file.
